The mermaids
by mermaidsforever
Summary: The story's about Marina that moved in with her cousin Emma. For emma it's not easy to hide the huge secret from Marina. For Marina, all she want's is peace and quiet but she wont get that. What will happen? Read and find out. The storys much better.
1. Chapter 1

Marinas pov.

I was sitting on my bed. I just couldn't belive my mom wanted me to live here. I didn't hate it, i just missed my old home. From now on i was going to live in austrailia with my cousins, Emma and Elliot. Emma and I haven't met sins we were eight. I wondered if she would remember me. I wished that I was home again but i knew mom had allready sold the house. All the things I've packed were on its place and the only thing missing was my little kitten named tanya. She was black with white spots and would arrive tommorow.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said quietly.

Mrs gilbert opened the door and steped inside my room.

" I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready and that Emma came back from her sleepover with her friends a few minutes ago so you will finally meet. I know you probably don't remember her so much but you used to be great friends, I'm sure you'll get along just fine." She smiled at me.

"Thank you mrs gilbert. I look forward to see her again. I'll get down in a few seconds." I said polietly.

"Great" she said as she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my closet. Back home I didn't have a closet. Instead i had a huge box to have my clothes in. The reason I had them in a box was beacause we would on live there for three months and then mom and I would have to leave. I hateed everytime we moved. I felt like i didn't have a home. That's allso the reason I am living here. I can finally get friends i wont have to leave. And lucky me wouldn't have to experience first day of school in three months. That's right, summer vacation is here.

I opened my closet and switched shirt from a dirty to a clean and blue top. Then I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Elliot was allready eating but the others just got to the table. I sat down and grabbed some food. I didn't want them to think i was rude so i waited until everyone ellse had taken.

" Hi Marina, it's nice to meet you again after all these years. You seem very different." Emma looked at me and smiled as she said that.

"Hi Emma, It sure has been a long time and i'm happy to meet you again." I awnsered.

" So tell me, have you had time to look around the area yet" She asked couriously.

"No actually, i haven't got any time yet." I pointed out. I didn't want to get lost, cause the area's quiet big. All i know is that there's a beach nearby.

" Great, I can show you around tomorrow." She said hopefully like she just hoped i'd say yes. I Was thinking about it for a moment and it sins I couldn't find anywhere by myself, I needed a guide.

" Thank you" I awnsered and grabbed my glass filled with water. Well I atleast tried to grab it but it slipped and the water spilled out all over Emma...


	2. Chapter 2

Emmas pov.

The water was spilled on me andd before anyone could think I stood up.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry. It was an accindent." She defended herself.

I started running and found my way to the bathroom. Unfortunately Marina was running after me and I didn't want her to know so I ran faster and got in to the bath room. I quickly closed the door and fell to the ground. Now where is the towels? Just great when you need something it turns out to be gone. I grabbed some toiletpaper and tried to dry myself. This wan't going to be easy. Hiding a secret from the family was hard enough, but now When water loving Marina's around it wont be easy to hide the secret.

" Emma open up, please." She begged from the other side of the door.

" Just a minute" I awnsered. I dried the last of my tail and felt my legs appear again. I got up and opened the door. Marina took a step back and looked at me or well, stared.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"How can you be completly dry? In a second ago I saw you whole wet."

Then I realized that water didn't just disapeard that fast. I came to think about one day i but forgot it the second. Lucky me was stuck here to explain this and I didn't even know what to say.

"I dry qiuck" I quickly responded.

"No one dries that quick."

"If you use a hairdryer it does" I lied.

"I didn't hear the hair dryer was on." She said.

"Well that's easy to explain. I have one of the new modells that dosen't sound."

She looked at me for a while, clearly not beliving me. After thinking about she still decided to let it go. We returned to the table and was met by curious faces.

"What happened?" Asked Mrs Gilbert.

I was about to to respond with a quick lie when Marina spoke.

"After I spilled the water on Emma and she went to dry of and I followed so I could Apologize."

"Well I see. Let's forget about it now and have a good dinner" Mrs Gilbert said.

"Thank you Mrs Gilbert I agree." Marina responded.

" No reason to be that polite. Please, call me Lisa." She smiled.

"Marina is it true that you used to save dolphins back at you're old home."

"Yes it is. The first dolphin I ever saved was stuck in a net someone thought was broken and threw overboard. The dolphin was flushed up on a beach and I found it.

**Marinas pov.**

_Flashback._

_I was walking on the beach while I collected some seashells to a bracelet. I used to make them by myself. It was a fun hobby but I wanted to be somone that helped instead of doing silly bracelets. I walked a bit more and picked up some seashells when I saw something wrapt in a net. I ran over to it and started to remove the net. When i saw that it was a dolphin and that it wasn't hurt I removed the rest of the net and tried to push it back in the sea but it was to heavy._

_"Help! Someone, a dolphin is stranded here. Help me push it back into the ocean, help! I yelled with a bit of panick in my voice._

_People started to come over and soon people where helping me with the dolphin._

_"Can someone get the net and place it in front of the dolphin." I said as calmly as I could._

_A little girl at the age of what looked like nine ran over and did what I asked for. We rolled the dolphin on to the net and dragged it out to the sea. Then we removed it again and the dolphin was free._

_Flashback over._

I was interupted with my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door...

**AN( Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I hope this was better. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN( If i get atleast ten reviews i'll post fifteen chapters. )**

"come in" Mrs Gilbert said.

"Cleo Rikki, you made it." Emma said running over to them. Who were they? Did she know them? Okey, now I was stupid. If she didn't know them she wouldn't have been that welcoming **(welcomeing?).**

"Ofcourse. We have to stick together. Besides it's full moon tonight." Cleo pointed out.

"Guys i'd like you to meet my cousin Marina." Cleo and Rikki looked at me.

"Hi my name's Cleo and This is Rikki. Emma told us you would come." Cleo smiled at me.

"She did?" I looked at Emma. I didn't wanna become the center of attentinon.

"She allso told us that you used to work with dolphins at your old home." The one named Rikki responded.

"Finally someone to talk to. I'm working a bit with dolphins my self actually." Cleo burst out.

"Really? It looks like we're going to be great friends? Um, I have to go now. Emma do your parents have a boat I can borrow?"

"Yeah, but only a small boat. It's not fast. But why do you need it?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, I need some time to think. You know it's not easy moving around all the time and i'd like some peace and quiet.

"Are you sure you want to go on a boat trip? It's allready dark outside and there's is always a bigger chance for accidents when you can't see."

"Yeah I know that but I'll be fine. Back home I used to watch the beach at night and I always did that from boat. People drop things in the sea all the time and when they are floatong away somone **(Someone?)** need to pick them up, or ellse animals might get hurt.

"Fine, you can go but stay away from mako. The Island is surrounded by sharks."

"Okey I promise. Bye guys." I said as I put on my shoes and walked out the door. I walked around for a while before I found the boat. It sure was a small boat. It was painted white with a blue bottom. I walked over to the boat and soon I was driving around in the boat. It wasn't a fast boat bot it wasn't slow either. I started to get bored. Just driving around isn't that fun. I wanted to explore. I know I promised to stay away from mako but I could always watch it from a safe distance. I would never miss the chance to see a volcano. I headed over to mako and wind was blowing through my hair. Obviously Emma forgot to tell me there wasn't much gas left, cause when I was near the island the motor made a wierd noise and stoped. Great now i'm stuck here.

I got the paddles and started to row. It took almost forever but when I finally got there I realised something. I was stuck...

**Emma** **pov.**

I was sitting in my room with Cleo and Rikki.

"Emma look what I found" Rikki said.

"Rikki put the seashell down, it's Marinas."

"Where could she have found this? These shells can only be found in the deeps where not even divers go." Rikki pointed out.

"Maybe it was flushed up on the beach" Cleo cut of.

"I don't think so Cleo." Rikki said.

"Guys forget about that shell, I'm gonna ask her about it later but right now I got to deal with the certain s."

They stopped talking . I was about to move the paper that was on the window so the moonlight wouldn't reach us, but it was to late. We quickly closed our eyes before we got moonstruck but we couldn't just stand like this all night.

"Emma look what you did. What are we going to do?" Cleo panicked.

"I don't know, have any ideas?"

"Maybe if we turn away from the window and then open our eyes we wont see the moon, cause you don't have any mirrors, right? Rikki said.

"No, but there's an aquarium that reflects the moon."

"Well, I guess we just have to face the moon then."

We counted to three and opened our eyes.

**AN (Sorry for bad english).**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinas pov.

Just when I that it couldn't get worse the boat started to move thanks to the waves and before I could react the boat was bobbing away from the island. I wouldn't have cared if about it so much if I sat in the boat, but now my only way out of here was gone. I would never take the risk of swimming to the boat sins I knew they were sharks waiting for a good meal and I didn't want that meal to be me.

I started to walk. This island couldn't be completely desolate, right? I thought about all the scary snakes, spiders and movies I've seen. It probably wasn't smart but I couldn't help it. I really started to freak out, with all the voices in my head that asked me thousand of questions I had to answer. How did I ever get here? I was so stupid, why would I ever go on that boat trip? It feels like there's someone watching me, is it a ghost? Is that a snake? I asked myself silly questions like this for what felt like hours. As I got deeper in to the jungle I got more and more scared. What if I'd never find out. I looked around the area and tried to find which way I was coming from. I was lost. Without thinking I took one more step and fell.

This looks like some sort of cave. I've never seen anything like it. Then I heard it. It was so beautiful, like it was calling me deeper in to the tunnel. The voice sounded familiar. I could almost feel the musics beautiful sound in my bones. It drew me deeper in to the tunnel and I reached something that looked like a pool and the water was almost blue. I just got the feeling that I wanted to swim and so I did. I always liked to swim but this was different. It felt like I was home.

I looked up to see the full moon rise above the volcano and the water started to bubble. My legs tingled and this happy feeling reached me. This is what I was coming here for. The voice drew me here from the first place. This was my destiny. The moon stopped bubbling and the moon started to go down a bit. When I got out of the water three shadows moved under the surface. They crossed the surface and I immediately recognized the faces. It was Emma and her friends. I screamed and they saw me.

"How dare you come here?" The one named Rikki shouted.

"Emma you have tails." I was so scared. I turned to Emma for an explanation but she looked icy cold and said.

"You don't belong here, we do. Leave before you get hurt."

"But Emma" I squeaked.

"Leave. I have nothing to say to you." Her heart was frozen. She treated me like I was a disappointment to her.

"Emma I can't leave, the boat is gone."

"Fine then, if you refuse to leave we have to deal with that." She gestured with her hand and I felt freezing. Then Cleo did the same thing and a huge pile of water hit me and threw me against the wall. I shockingly got up fast. Lucky me didn't grow a tail like the girls. I don't know why but I knew I've changed into one of them. All I wanted was do become invisible or something, But that would never happen, right?

"Guys she's gone" Cleo looked chocked at where I stood.

"You're right. Where did she go? Rikki asked.

"Maybe that's her power."

"To disappear?"

" No, to become invisible."

"Guys i'm right here." I said but weird enough, no sounds came out of my mouth." I wanted to be invisible but now I wanted to be seen and noticed.

"Look, she's appearing again." Emma shouted.

"Guys don't attack." I said

"Why not?" Cleo asked.

"Because i'm Emmas cousin and she wouldn't like me to get hurt." I tried to reason.

"Is that true Emma?" Cleo asked.

"I don't have a cousin."

"Yes you do, it's me. Don't you remember me? I'm Marina, the one that beat you in a pie eating contest and saved you from drowning when we were six." I said hoping she would remember and not kill me.

"And why should I believe you?"

" I..." I didn't get to say more before Rikki stared at me with an evil smile on her face. It really started to get warm. In a matter of seconds I felt my skin burn. The pain was awful. When I started to faint it suddenly stopped. And that's all I remembered...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the support every one. I'll post fifteen chapters like I promised. **

Cleo pov.

"Do you think she's awake?" I asked. Marina was lying on the sand beside the moon pool.

"I hope so. I still can't believe I was about to kill her." Rikki said. She looked so shocked. I could never imagine how horrible she actually felt for almost killing some one.

"I'm sure she will forgive you." I tried to comfort her.

"That's easy for you to say! You didn't burn some one alive." She started to cry.

"No but maybe I did some bad things too. We don't know what happened. Only Marina does."

"Cleo's right Rikki, and that's why we need to ask her when she wakes up." Emma agreed.

"Right, but I don't think she will wake up any soon." Rikki said.

"hmm... That's right. Maybe we could take a swim too calm down a bit. I'm sure she will wake up when we get back."

We all agreed to that and dove in to the water. We swam and explored. It wasn't much to explore at the moment sins we never swam further than mako. I guess it wasn't that fun to swim around the same area for too years. Rikki seemed to have noticed that too cause she pointed at the surface. We followed her up to get some air.

"We have been swimming around this island for two years and know every fish that lives here by now. I think we're ready to explore." Rikki said as we crossed the surface.

"What!? No! Rikki it's to dangerous. We don't know what's out there." Emma yelled.

"Come on Emma. What out there could possibly hurt us! We're mermaids for gods sake!" Rikki yelled back.

"I don't know. I just got a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, so we're just gonna trust you about this?

"That's up too you." Emma sounded a little cold at the moment.

"Oh come on Emma, admit it. You're probably even more curious than I am."

"Fine! I am curios. Happy?"

"Just a little."

**Marina pov.**

I woke up hearing the girls voices. I heard them talk about me but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see them at all, so when they dove in to the water I started to cry. It was just wrong. Why would they be so cruel last night but suddenly be nice and caring now? I wanted answers but I wasn't ready to face them yet. I only knew one thing to do. I was going to live in the sea. It would be hard sins I have to breath every second hour or so, but if whales and dolphins could make it, I could make it.

I got up and after a few minutes I stopped crying. Slowly it came to my mind that I couldn't stay here all day if I was moving out to sea. I left a note in the sand saying "I'm moving to sea. Don't look for me. Cover for me while i'm gone. Marina".

I walked out of the cave and and looked at the jungle. I remembered I was lost. I guess it was only one thing to do. I walked in one direction for a not to long time until I reached the beach. Maybe I could swim to another country...

**Sorry for short chapter but I can't continue this yet beacause I'm considering to make this a crossover between Percy jackson and h2o. Tell me if you want me to stick to the plan or turn this into the crossover I want to make. Decide and tell me. I'll tell what I decided in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important! I'm considering to turn this into a crossover between percy jackson and h2o. Tell me if you want me to continue this story like a crossover or not.**

* * *

I've been in the sea for a week. During that time I had learn how to control my powers. I had so many powers that I lost count. During the full moon I heard a voice that spoke to me about something like the chosen one. What did it mean? My life was a mess right now but at least there was one good thing. I never have to go back to school!

**No ones pov. At school. Lunchtime.**

The girls ate there lunch in silence, each trying to find out where Marina was. Cleo thought that maybe Marina would come back soon but Emma wasn't sure. They really tried to hurt her. Even though they weren't them selves , it still was enough for her to never want to see them again. Rikki hadn't spoke since the day they found the letter in the sand. She still blamed herself for everything.

"Rikki, come on! We can't reed your minds. You have to tell us what you're thinking." Emma tried.

Rikki heard her and wanted to answer but she didn't know what to say. Everything was complicated. Rikki stood up and walked away. She was going to find Marina her self.

* * *

I know this chapter was extra short but I can't post another chapter before you tell me how to continue.


End file.
